1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical field, there have recently been proposed various image processing technologies for making images captured and acquired under different conditions look substantially in the same manner for higher repeatability of image diagnosis.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-097331 discloses a method of and an apparatus for generating feature quantities (e.g., a histogram) of a target area and normalizing the density distribution of an image based on the relationship between the generated feature quantities and reference feature quantities (hereinafter referred to as “reference data”). The publication states that the density distributions which are different depending on apparatus types or settings can be approximated to a method and apparatus.